


Hear Your Sacred Sighs

by Death_Herself



Series: Only World We Know [1]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, spideypool - Fandom
Genre: Avengers Family, Bets & Wagers, Bromance to Romance, Chance Meetings, Deadpool being Deadpool, Denial of Feelings, Drunken Confessions, Dubious Consent, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Geek Love, Hate Sex, Hate to Love, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Identity Reveal, Kawaii, Like Too Many Song Lyrics, Love/Hate, M/M, Nerdiness, Peter Needs a Hug, Pop Culture, Rated for Deadpool's Language, Romantic Friendship, Rough Sex, Secret Identity, Self-Denial, Song Lyrics, Suicide, Undecided Relationship(s), Wade Wilson Needs A Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-01 11:08:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8622205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Death_Herself/pseuds/Death_Herself
Summary: Peter and Wade briefly meet without knowing one another, the connection is immediate and hungry before being ripped away from both of them as quickly as it beganSpider-Man and Deadpool spend countless nights together enjoying their bromance. Just one question though.Dirty humor, physical attraction, super abilities, undeniable chemistry, matching strength, shameless flirting, christlike selflessness, sexual tension, eating dinner together, mutual understanding, undying respect, and unbridled loyalty are all traits of Platonic Friends, right?





	1. Shock Waves

The sensation of vibrations heavy enough to change one’s heartbeat is both soothing and arousing at least to a certain superhero with hypersensitivity. The man let the quakes of music course through him while heatedly swaying next to the red-headed firecracker that dragged him to this hazy dimly lit dance club across town. Her smile ever present on her vexingly cherry red lips; half lidded cerulean eyes glued to the lean gymnast built frame before her. She wrapped her arms around his waist.

  
“Peter, you look so hot tonight.” The praise was muttered for the countless time tonight. Every time it was the man would look down at his lean frame. His muscles flexed as he danced closely to her slender body, the dress shirt she made him wear was unbuttoned more than he remembered. The tight jeans, she also made him wear, were pressed tight against her grinding body. He sighed softly and leaned down to her ear, “I’m going to get a drink. The usual?” A nod answering him before he pulled away from her hungry grip.

  
The crowd of bodies entangled with each other was disturbing to Peter, though he chose to ignore them as he parted his way through them. He wasn’t into this scene, Mary Jane knew that. She knew he was having a hard time dealing with having been forced single for two years now. She claimed, _This isn't healthy Peter!_   He would agree if he were an outsider but Peter couldn’t help busing himself and pay no heed to dating advances from others, even MJ’s advances. He didn’t want to open up again, so instead he chose abstinence from love, sex, and humans entirely, at least as Peter Parker. Spider-Man had to love people unconditionally, which he was fine with, but the moment the suit came off he was a bitter lonely man. He rolled his eyes at the thought of MJ taking it upon herself to _‘Mary Jane this shit up’_ , which involved trying to get him to have sex with her and dragging him to clubs or drinking gatherings. Peter zipped up those exasperating thoughts and looked at the classic beauty behind the bar he had approached. He gently leaned against the tile counter meeting the beautiful eyes with his own.

  
“Two SoCo & lime.” His smile hopefully came across as flirty, but Peter assumed it came across as creepy. The beautiful chiseled face eying him smiled back with a wink. The hero watched the expert hands prepare his drinks, while his mind wondered briefly. Those hands were perfection- smooth, veiny, manicured, long, and slender. The arms attached were equally perfect as was the rest of the- hot damn- body. Peter had been finding himself enamored by the physical features of people every time he was out with Mary Jane. _The celibacy is making me find the weirdest things arousing. This guy is doing his job, stop being a freak Parker._ The amber drinks were set on top of napkins on the bar while Peter dug into his back pocket before one of those tantalizing hands were raised, “On me.” The smile was there again, a wink wanting to escape. Peter’s pale cheeks tinged pink as his hazel eyes caught icy blue ones, “Thank you.”

 

 

The occasional upward light coming from the mover heads located beside the dark façade hiding the DJ and his computer, forced Wade to tense under his pulled up jacket hood. He knew it was still too dark in this drunk-fest for anyone to pay attention to his bare skin, but the deep-rooted self-consciousness remained. As the man towered over most of the crowd he scoped the place for darker corners. The only acceptable area was close to the bar. His body cut off from his brain as a warmth was pressed against him and nearly shouting to his offline brain,“Heyyy, dance with me.”  
  
“I’m not too sure about that sweet thing.” Wade finally peered down at the intoxicated blonde girl, her top barely hanging onto her sweaty body. “Oooooh, dark and mysterious huh?” She reached up and touched his face, either not caring or not noticing the scarring in her drunken state.  
“Ooooh, daddy issues huh?” He retorted and grabbed her hand, pulling her closer to him so he could whisper into her sweaty ear, “Get home before the wrong daddy takes you out back and destroys your mental state with his forceful advances.” He let her of the soft skin around her frail wrist and pushed past her confused look gently.

  
As he neared the crowded bar, he saw a man leaning against the counter top itself. His taut back was appealing and so was that-hot damn- ass. His brown tussled hair touched the pale skin of his face and his eyes were busied with the bartender. _Lucky bastard._ The whiskey colored eyes couldn’t resist following ever curve and defined feature exposed to him.  
**Dance with him! Do it now!**  
Well, I mean. You don’t even know him. The rejection won’t hurt that bad. Promise?  
Wade nodded to himself slowly and paced away from the bar to a couple of tall standing oval tables. He was determined to catch the beautiful man’s attention even as he was losing his nerve.

 

 

  
The interaction with the bartender left the young hero nervous, half of his drink was downed before he reached the spot he had been dancing with Mary Jane; except, there was no Mary Jane now, forcing him to peer around the darkened club. A startling calloused hand brushed his and took the full drink from his hand. Peter anxiously whipped his head to look at the man standing beside him holding the old fashioned glass in his hand and taking a sip of the amber whiskey styled mixed drink.

“SoCo, huh? Can’t even settle for real whiskey? Jim Beam is the better pig fucking cousin.” A smirk playing on the darkened features.

  
“I thought Jack Daniels was the superior gun slinging pig fucking cousin?” Peter eyed the man who was gently pulling his hood down. A smirk now playing on Peter’s lips

.  
“Ooooh, feisty little shit.” The man quickly set the glass on the table next to him and rushed forward to grab the smaller man around the waist in one swift movement, forcing Peter to drop his free drink. The glass smashing faded into the loud music within the hazy room. Hazel eyes caught whiskey colored eyes in an intense gaze. A sigh escaped the hero as a hard body pressed into his confused figure. The body- oh, god- was bursting with muscles underneath the jacket and jeans, exceedingly warm, and seemingly rough textured. The intoxicating rhythm of the electronic music began to move Wade, his hips swaying against the other man while he moved his hands up the slender back. Peter swallowed hard and moved alongside the man, who’s demeanor was terrifying which surprisingly aroused him. Their movements were out of their control, gravity or some outside force was moving them and their brains were consumed with the sensations. The hero was running his slender hands up the broad chest while the mercenary was running his large hands down a toned back and ass. Sighs and soft moans escaping them as their hands touched, while hips moved in time with music.

  
When the song faded into a new song with a quicker beat the meeting of their lips was both shocking and expected. Peter’s hazel eyes fluttered closed and his hands feverishly found their way to the man’s neck and bare head. Wade’s chest burst at the touch of their lips and the feel of the man touching his skin. His own hands raking through the umber tussles he’d admired at the bar. The rough scarred texture of his skin was barely noticed by Peter, neither was the same feel on his cheeks and lips. Never in all of Peter or Wade’s life had a kiss been so erotic, sensual, and lustful in one explosive moment. They pulled back and caught each others eyes, searching for some sort of spiritual answers.

  
“Wow..” Peter breathed the word over his lips, barely audible. Wade agreed nonverbally, his eyes searching for reality in the beautiful face of the smaller man. Their swaying hips continued, their lips naturally gravitating together again.

 

“Peter!” Came a desperate cry and his body was ripped away from the strong warm arms. “We-We need to leave! Please!” Begged the teary eyed red-head as she clung to him tightly. Wade quickly ripped from his haze, he knew this was reality. The intense moment he had with the man was real and short lived. He smiled still, even as he pulled his hood up and ducked out of the interaction and club altogether.

  
“Y-Yeah, hold on…” Peter turned to look at the man he had shared the single most seductive moment with in his life to find the spot empty. His heart made a devastated leap, the unfairness making his throat constrict before he turned and wrapped a soothing arm around MJ. Peter trudged to the exit of the dimmed club with Mary Jane wrapped around his waist desperately.  He looked up at the dark sky with twinkling hazel eyes. A tear threatened to roll down his cheek. He hadn't felt anything as real as that kiss in such a long time. _What have I done to make the universe hate me in such a way. I finally get a taste of something worthwhile and it's gone as quick as it came.... I wish I could see him again._ He  prayed that he would see this man again, he needed the reality the man had briefly showed him. His attention turned back down the woman palming his crotch and smiling up at him. _Quickly would be appreciated._

No answer to his prayers. He sighed and begrudgingly took the drunk woman home.

 

Wade had made it home while high on whatever-the-fuck tonight was.  His eyes burning holes into the ceiling. Tonight had been one of his more desperate for attention nights. He was looking for a fight but instead chose to punish himself by going maskless into a club. To top it off, White and Yellow had convinced him to stalk a man in league with gods. Only for it to go, right? "Ahhhh! What the fuck?!" Wade gripped his head.  
**The poor guy is stumped. I mean, cold rejection makes sense. A brief maybe is too confusing. Haaaaahaaaa**  
"I have to see him again...."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs:  
> Story title- Porno by Arcade Fire  
> Listened to for scene-  
> 23 by Mike WiLL Made-It  
> Touchin on My by 3OH!3  
> Danger! High Voltage by Electric Six  
> Don't Let Me Down W&W Remix by The Chainsmokers  
> ***********************
> 
> Here's my little tribute that triggered this SpideyPool trash. https://vine.co/v/5TD0K5apEtz  
> ***********************  
> OH! Andrew Garfield is my Spider-Man and Ryan Reynolds is my Deadpool - although Ryan is a given.  
> I dunno.. Andrew Garfield physically and awkwardly yanked my Peter Parker chain. Even though he drives me mad outside of the character. He seems like one of those guys who's a robot internally, stalkerish, kinda controlling. And then his hair and facial hair outside of Spider-Man just make my lady erection die. No joke.
> 
> Ooooon to Deadpool.  
> I personally identify with Deadpool on an emotional and mental level. My fiance, bless his heart, is a lot like Spider-Man. Total awkward blushing nerd who loves inventing things, all things science, sense of justice, kind of a loner, total trash talker, and a total babe. Our pop culture banter, late night weirdness, coughbedroomstoriescough, emotional and mental issues all look pretty similar to SpideyPool. Except, I'm a woman. I can pretend though! I'm a story teller for crying out loud. So, yeah... TMI? Cool.
> 
> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING! I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS! Sorry for whatever that strange rant above was.


	2. Kawaiisu! ^.^

“SPIDEY!” the exaggerated squeal was in no way suited for an extremely ripped man towering at 6’2”, and brimming with heavy artillery.

  
“Hey, Pool.” Spider-Man looked up at the man from his book, he was happy to see the mercenary but that happiness always came with slight annoyance. This Tuesday night had been slow for crime, but he couldn’t call it a night at one in the morning.

“Soooooooooo, ya hear about that SUPER cool party Tin Man is throwing Friday?”

“Yeah… I am an Avenger.”

“Yeah, yeah. Soooooooooo.”

“Yes, I’m going. Why?”

“Hey… I didn’t get to ask my question.”

Spider-Man sighed, “Ask your question.”

“Sooooooooooooooooooo-“ Spider-Man rubbed his hand over his face as Deadpool dragged out this conversation further than need be.

“I’ll see ya there.”

They both started laughing.

“You are going to crash the party, aren’t you?”

“Well, yeah. Is that okay with you baby boy?” The expressive mask quirked an eyebrow.

“I wouldn’t expect anything less from you, Pool.” Spider-Man smiled under the mask to his friend. He couldn’t believe he was calling them friends but he couldn’t ignore the truth. Well, except maybe the flirting. He could ignore that, just like the blush he feels when Deadpool shamelessly flirts. 

“Good! Cause I’m totally going to. Anthony is going to shit his fancy pants when he sees me! And then, then he’ll lose his expensive Italian leather dress shoe up my ass when he tries to get rid of me. Jokes on him though, I know a guy specializes in ‘smuggler juice cleanup’.”

“Oh, god…” Spider-Man held up his spandex covered hand to the red and black masked face to stop him from continuing any further about smuggling things in asses.

“I know! You pay him to clean shit off your loot and he won’t let you take a shit in his bathroom. Unfair bastard.”

“Okay, yeah… that’s what I was getting at.” The hero quickly spoke again, “So, crashing the party huh? Calls for a Miley Cyrus styled entry.”

“Ooooh, bad Miley is my spirit animal." Deadpool immediately belted out, " _In the club, high on Purp with some shades on, tatted up, mini skirt with my Js on_.”

“That song is so over played.” Spider-Man thought back to the last two weeks, he’d found himself at several different clubs with MJ, and that was definitely one of the songs he heard every night.

“I’m over played and you still luuuuuurv me.” Deadpool clasped his gloved hands under his chin and swayed, lifting one bent leg behind him.

“Super Kawaii D.Pool!” Spider-Man cooed before laughing at the ridiculousness that was the mercenary. He was met with another baritone vocals bellowing out female sung lyrics.

 _“Every day Pon. Every time is Pon. Merii goo rando noritai no!"_   The large bulky man then finished up by sliding his left foot forward to the side, clapped the other foot to it before doing the same motion to the right and sure enough he gently pat his butt while leaned forward.

If the mask wasn't covering Peter's face the man would have seen his mouth hanging open.  
“It’s alarming that you relate to a 23 year old kawaiisu pop singer and even watched her strange videos enough to memorize the dance.”

“Hey! She’s Japan’s Lady Gaga and you know how much I love Lady Gaga.” **The readers do too!** “only if they read the authors other stories, but enough about my undying love for our Monster Mother. Let’s get some food! I might go off on another tangent.”

“Awww. The two things that I enjoy the most about you are fighting for dominance.”

Deadpool stilled, quickly shaking off the comments from the man he admired and moving closer to Spider-Man and ran a finger over his arm “They do it for youuuuuu Spidey-Babe.”

Spider-Man burst out laughing and tried to brush the hand off, “Okay, you weirdo. Let’s go.”

The young hero stood up on the ledge, his masked face turned to the other masked man. He found playing with the mercenary's antics was more fun than fighting with him because of his out of control emotions. Happy mercenary was better than cold blooded mercenary. Deadpool was a genuine person, genuine but damaged. A smirk lying under the mask as he lowly sang while holding his hand out, _“I’m on the edge of glory and,”_

A smirk spread across Deadpool’s mask and he took the hand tight, _“I’m hanging on a moment with you!”_

 

The jump was followed with giggles from the friends who constantly challenged each other and their personal limits. Spider-Man and Peter knew flirting back with Deadpool was dangerous, the man was highly unstable and seemed genuinely interested in him at times. Peter again chose to shove the confusion and feelings down, he was just a man in a mask and so was Deadpool. They were faceless and the whole thing was just a game. Spider-Man had webbed to the ledge of the roof they’d jumped off and caught the 210lbs of Deadpool before he hit the ground, their outstretched arms shaking from their raucous laughter. The ground was close enough for both men to jump down, quickly correcting themselves and looking into the eye plates of each other. 

“GO!” Deadpool shouted and lowered his body enough to push from the ground in a run, Spider-Man following suit. The friends remained neck and neck through the alleyways, knowing if they ran through main streets it would call attention to their shenanigans, and neither wanted boring PR problems. A wall at the end of the alley forced both men to kick off the ground and grab onto the scaffolding, Spider-Man was quicker to climb and then jumped to the fire escape across the alley and started scaling the wall. Deadpool was laughing maniacally behind him forcing the hero to look over and saw that the man was already on the roof to the building across the alley and was jumping across the one Peter was scaling. Spider-Man grabbed the ledge and flipped over to gain momentum for a full run, passing Wade and jumping onto the ledge now facing him. Wade skid to a stop while a smirk played on his mask. “Super hero landing?”

Peter huffed, “Menace-to-Society landing.” He then kicked off the ledge and flipped backwards. His graceful fall and landing was every bit natural to the appearance of Spider-Man. He bowed and looked up at his friend with a hand on his hip. “Well?”

“Prepare to shower me with vomit bouquets!” He yelled down with hands cupped over his mouth before hopping on the ledge and leaping, his spins were phenomenal and well executed, the crunch as he landed on his now broken ankles were not. Spider-Man hissed at the sound and kneeled next to the man. A faux British accent shrieked, “I’m invincible!”

“You’re a loony.” A faux British accent retorted as a red spandex hand was held out to help the man up. A leather clad hand gripped the spandex tightly and shook it, “I believe we’ve met Mr. Man.”

“Why yes, Mr. Pool. I believe we have. Business good?” He smiled as they walked towards the hole-in-the-wall restaurant they loved. 

A faux pompous rich man laugh was followed with, “Of course good sir. I’m tea bagging a multitude of Benjamin Franklin’s faces every night. He brings his friends over and we snort coke off the ass of big back-sided proper women.”

“Splendid news!” Peter chuckled at the horribly specific pictures Deadpool painted while reaching into a hidden pocket to unzip it for his wallet.

“I always buy, don’t even think about it.”

“Pool, come on. I hate this and we fight about it EVERY time.”

“You think you’d learn.”

“I could say the same!” Peter huffed and crossed his arms.

“Spidey needs a time out.” Deadpool crossed his arms too.

“You can shove your multitude of Benjamin Franklin’s faces up your ass. I’m buying.”

“Hey, Benny has been there done that. Do you know how much of the money you touch is soiled by bodily fluids or drugs? Benny can tell you.”

“This is why I used debit and credit cards.”

“Ewwwww, electronic money!” Deadpool hissed and reeled back, swatting at Peter. 

“God, you make me feel old as shit.” Peter rubbed his head with both hands, his brain whizzing with crazy thoughts.

“According to weird articles I don’t read, Millennials are like, totes, redonkulously stressed cause like memes bring the feels bro.”

Spider-Man burst out painful laughter, his head dropping forward and his stomach heaving, he could barely spit out, “What the fuck?!”

“I’m summarizing obviously.”

“Do you even know how old I-…” Peter stopped, the two men had non-verbally agreed to not get too personal with each other. They knew enough to count themselves as friends. But, maybe that wasn’t true. They didn’t know each others faces, names, age, address, or anything like that really. 

“Nevermind… Let’s uhhh slay some burritos, aight?” Peter smiled and lead the man inside, who followed hesitantly, wondering what just happened. They talked with the woman at the counter for a while after ordering their massive amount of Mexican food. She was more interested in Spider-Man, to which both men weren’t surprised, though that didn’t stop Peter’s annoyance and Wade’s jealousy. When the three large brown bags were set on the counter, they bid her a good night and walked out into the quiet alleyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Several of these references are so absurd I almost want to apologize, but I feel it's all Deadpool appropriate.
> 
> If you don't know who Kyray Pamyu Pamyu is, please look up her music video to PONPONPON so you can understand the absurdity I'm tempted to apologize for. XD


	3. Connections

“You don’t seem the type to listen to popular stations on the radio.” Deadpool finally said as they took their normal seat on the rooftop of the restaurant.

“What?” Spider-Man said while pulling out the foil wrapped food and setting it in his crossed leg lap. The men usually chose to sit back to back to give each other privacy while eating.

“You said 23 was an over played song. Which is 100% true, you just seem the type to listen to alternative stations or mpr.”

“Firstly, I listen to Spotify. I am an impatient person. Second, yeah. I know it’s overplayed. Why is that weird if I don’t listen to the radio?”

“I’m curious how you know it’s overplayed.” Deadpool had rolled up his mask and taken a larger bit than necessary of his over flowing burrito.

“Well, how I know sounds even more unbelievable and would require a further explanation.” Spider-Man looked at the crumpled foil around his burrito before taking a bite.

“Yes?” 

Peter sighed and finished chewing his food before swallowing and clearing his throat. “Night clubs play it once an hour.”

“Ooooh, Spidey goes to night clubs.”

“Spider-Man doesn’t….” Peter said quietly, his cheeks were flushed at how odd his brain was firing during this admission.

“Not Spidey goes to clubs then.” Wade took another bite and for the first time in a while wondered what the man looked like. He hated thinking about, because it was never going to be known and he wasn’t even sure he wanted it to. He enjoyed their anonymous friendship. 

“Yeah… My friend has been dragging me around. She thinks I’m lonely and for whatever idiotic reason thinks objecting me to drunken people my age will make me feel better.”

“Yikes. Well, drunken people my age are depressing. They are either at a small bar trying to forget they have a wife or at a club preying on the barely legal.”

“Pool?” Spider-Man asked gently.

“Mmm?” Mouth full mumbles were all the audience was going to receive.

“I know we have this great thing were we don’t ask each other personal things. I just feel like this is required because it came up twice tonight. I’m 24.”

Deadpool was still against Spider-Man’s back, he was processing the seriousness in his voice and the information he freely gave him. He could feel the younger man tensing as he continued.

“I know you could find out any details you wanted on me if you really wanted to. I-I can’t even begin to tell you how much I appreciate the respect you have me. It makes me want to share myself with you, but I know that would ruin the dazzle we-“

“I’m 36.” Deadpool cut in so the other wouldn’t continue. “I could easily tell you more. I’m not protecting anyone…”

“Pool…” Peter whispered as if trying to soothe the man from hurting himself with his own thoughts. Wade shifted behind him, crinkling the foil wrappers and rising to his feet. The man then turned and held out his hand to the seated man. 

“It’s oh three hundred, Spidey-buns.” Peter looked up at the hand then up at the man before tossing his own wrappers into the bag beside him and took the hand. His free hand went to pull his mask back down as shock ran through his body forcing his hand to still. A hard wall of muscles were pressed to his chest and a heavy breath on his reddened ear, “You may feel like you can trust me, but don’t. Don’t trust anyone. Especially not with both of your identities.”

“I-I trust you though, Pool. You can’t scare that out of me.” Peter breathed back and pulled away from the large man holding him tightly. He adjusted his posture and the masks peered at each other, while Spider-Man concluded, “I’ll see you Friday, Miley.” 

Deadpool watched the red and blue clad man run off the ledge and fall into the cool night air.  
**Is he mad?**  
I’m not even sure.  
“He’s scared.”  
**Atleast he’s older than we thought.**  
He’s still young!  
**Buuuuuut, he’s like… not.**  
“I’m still over a decade older than him.”  
**So, you’re not wrecking balling the party?**  
“Oh, no. I still am.” Deadpool smirked, Spidey would feel better by Friday.”  
**OOH! Torture yourself until then. Let’s go to the club!** **We might hallucinate again and meet that sexy angel again.**  
What if he was real?  
“I’m not that lucky fellas.”

 

 

  
“What do you mean, you can’t go out tonight?” Mary Jane stood in front of the mirror in Peter’s bedroom with the top of her dress hanging off her hips.  
“I have to go to huge party tomorrow and keep Peter Parker a secret from a group of drunk superheroes.” Peter was rubbing his head.  
“The club is fun! You can be yourself. Maybe the dark and mysterious man will be there.” Her last bit of encouragement was laced with jealousy and bitterness. Peter looked up to watch her pull the dress top up. He considered her bitter words and looked down at his ratty clothes. “Fine.” He finally whispered and she started bouncing excitedly and ran to his closet pulling out some dressy clothes. “Hurry up! Let’s go!”

The red head pulled his arm through the crowded entryway, having gotten in with her _I_ _’m an actress bit_. He looked around the loud open room with minimal lighting. The music was already bumping his heart to beat faster, a calmness washing over him as the firm grip lead him further into the sea of silhouettes dancing and touching. Peter’s hazel eyes started tracing every darkened face almost desperately even as thin pale arms draped around his strong neck. His eyes being ripped away from his search for the mysterious man to look down at Mary Jane grinding her single layer covered crotch against his. He let his hands rest on her hips like she wanted and met her gaze when she finally looked up. A smile was forced to his lips to keep his only friend happy. Red painted lips hungrily met his, and again Peter forced himself to return the kiss to keep his only friend happy. A demanding breath on his ear sent a pink tinge up his neck and face, “Get us drinks.” 

Bodies and erotic touches were all blurred as Peter lazily shuffled to the bar. His slender fingers raked umber locks away from his face as he noticed the same gorgeous bartender from two weeks ago, a smile now playing on his lips. The bartender simultaneously helping four patrons with their orders while Peter became lost watching those perfect hands craft his works of art. The new song making his hips sway while deep in the fantasies of how those hands would feel touching his body. He swore he could feel them which made him gasp back to reality, because there really were hands touching him. Instinctually he grabbed the hand fiercely and turned to peer into the beautiful shadowed whiskey eyes beside him. He gasped.

Wade couldn’t believe he had spotted the angelic man just standing there lost in time and space, he had to touch, had to confirm. When the hazel eyes met his bare face, he accepted that he must be seriously high in a dumpster somewhere. He couldn’t resist going along with the illusion though, the feelings sprouting from the last 'encounter' left him needed more.

“I know what boys like. I know guys want.” The man whispered to the beautiful shocked face.

“I see them looking. I make them want me.” Peter finished the lyrics in a forced breath.

“You are seriously perfection.” Wade said lowly to the man he’s been hoping to see for over two weeks now. “Ya know, I decided this would be the last night I go out.”

“Yeah… Me too.” Peter swallowed hard, this man and everything surrounding him was terrifying. Peter didn’t believe in fate, luck or any of that. This man though…  
As if on the same wave length and outside forces were moving them, they moved forward at the same time and their lips met while arms wrapped around each other. The high quality sub-woofers forcing vibrations through both men as they embraced; parted lips allowed tongues to meet and taste then meet again to slide plush lips against cracked ones. Wade bit the plush lips, confirming to the younger man that this was real. Peter quickly did the same, which made Wade flick his eyes open. He couldn’t believe this was real, there’s no way. Peter felt like he was drowning, tingles burned throughout his body. The man holding him was intoxicating and their instant connection was making him weak.

“I need to know your name…” Peter pulled back, his hair a mess, his eyes glazed with desire.

“Do I get to know yours?”

“Of course.”

When Peter’s body was ripped from the man yet again he nearly lost his cool completely. The shrill voice was loud enough for everyone within ten feet of them could hear it, “What the fuck, Peter?!” 

“Calm down, Mary Jane!” Peter hissed at her, his body flushed with embarrassment.

“I asked for drinks! Then I find you kissing on-“ She caught a glimpse of the man pulling his hood up and quickly ducking out.

“-oh, my god. Was that Mr. Mysterious?”

The hero ground his teeth and dared a glance back, knowing the man had left before he even saw the empty space. Mary Jane stilled, “Peter, I-I…”

“I gotta get home. I’ll text you later MJ.” He said in a defeated nearing sob fueled voice and head towards front exit.

 

Once out of the sweat drenched air into the opening he sprang into a full run. The tears threatened to fall; he didn’t want to cry in the streets of New York. The cool air was whipping his face as he reached Spider-Man speeds despite currently being rather depressed Peter Parker. _Mary Jane! Damnit!_ He cursed to himself internally. The pain in his chest was all consuming, but he pressed on. His apartment came into sight; he allowed a few tears to fall as he finally entered the lobby, quickly jerking open the heavy staircase door and half scaled/half-ran to the 4th floor. Once inside his apartment he slid down the door and covered his face. The tears burned and threatened to never stop, while Peter rubbed his head. He numbly rose from his spot on the floor and walked to his bed falling face first and letting sleep trap him.

Wade was in the same position as his last encounter with the man, staring up at the ceiling in a daze. This time was perhaps a little different. This time he had a name.  
"Peter." He said aloud.


	4. Just Super pt. 1

“Peter, I really am sorry.” The voice on the other end of the phone was soft and pleading.

“It’s okay MJ.” Peter said lowly to her, staring at his computer screen.

“I love you, Peter. I’ve been trying to help you move on from…”

“I know, I appreciate all you’ve done too.” Even if it’s been the opposite of what I wanted.

“Have fun at the party tonight.” He could hear a smile through her words and wasn’t upset anymore as she hung up. Peter put his phone down beside the mouse to his computer. A sigh escaped his lips as he ran his fingers through his bed moussed hair. He had five hours to prepare for the party at nine pm. Which, was just enough time for him to get over his anxiety and reservations of having to remain Spider-Man around a large gathering of heroes who he didn’t want to know his identity. 

 

Peter looked up at the analog clock hanging in his living room, it read eight-ten. The nerves were starting to build up again about keeping his real identity safe, which eventually boiled down to, “Why the hell do I care so much?” He looked down at his spandex covered hands, the black webbing design always made him smile. Its design had been one of the things he was most proud of, besides the personal design of his web shooters. It had taken a lot of restraint from proudly showing them off to any fellow techies. A new sigh breathed past his lips as he checked the clock again, eight-thirty, and then proceeded to pull the mask on. “I will have fun, I will enjoy myself and Pool may even show up. Which will make the whole night easier.” Deadpool always made being himself easier, even more so than the mask. As he rose he looked around the room to make sure he had pack away his research papers, the moved to his bedroom. He turned the lamp beside his bed on, usually doing this so he could sweep his room for safety upon returning home. When everything looked wrapped up he moved to his window and climbed out, heading swiftly by webs to the Stark Tower for the party.

“The angsty belle of the ball.” Tony Stark held out his arms to loudly introduce the masked man to the group he was standing beside.

“You sure know how to flatter a gal, Tony.” Spider-Man said with a southern drawl.

“Just because it’s a party for super heroes doesn’t mean you had to come as your hero.” Tony then crossed his arms eying the masked man. 

“Oh, ya know, anonymity is my trademark.”

“I thought being an angsty sass-pants was your trademark.”

“I have several trademarks.” Peter shrugged and moved towards the group now.

“Well, there’s a bet going.” Tony smirked now, his demeanor was a mix of sadistic and playful.

“Oh, yeah? Is it to see how many drinks are thrown in your face?” Spider-Man quipped back and stilled as a hand clapped on his shoulder, he looked up to see Clint Barton.

“It’s a bet on how long it takes to get you out of that mask.”

“Oh, yeah? Do I get the pool if it doesn’t come off?” Peter looked around the group of smiling heroes. Natasha Romanova of course was just watching the banter. 

“Sure thing, Spider-Man.” Clint said cheekily, “As the night continues, we will bring the bidding amount to you as the bet fails. Cap! Gotta pay the man.” 

Steve Rogers walked over to the group and handed Peter fifty dollars, “I assumed you’d prove true strength and come without the get-up.”

“Owww.” Peter said as he pocketed the money from one of America’s greatest heroes. Steve smiled and shrugged before walking back to his position beside Bucky Barnes who looked over at Peter and nodded. 

“Time for drinks!” Tony clapped and walked off towards the bar, the group followed him. Peter tried to escape but Black Widow grabbed his hand and forced him to follow. At the bar Tony ordered four drinks, one for each of the heroes around him. 

“I would really rather not…” Peter started before the three turned to look at him. “Aww, come on Spider-Man. I know you’re not underage.” He winked, forcing Peter to blush under the mask. He then nodded and accepted the drink, rolling up his mask enough to sip it. Thankful no one tried to look at him while he did so.

“So, Spider-Man, how are you enjoying the avenger lifestyle?” Tony eyed him.

“I love scrubbing toilets.” He grinned before sipping his drink again. Clint burst out laughing and nudged Tony who was scowling at the disrespect. Natasha even smiled a little. Tony gave up on the conversation and took his drink with him as he wandered off to chat up another group. Clint and Nat ordered another drink for the trio despite Spider-Man’s objections. 

The music was not as thumping as the clubs Peter had been to the past couple weeks, but was still good and dance-able. A twinge of sadness struck the younger man as he thought of the mysterious man he’s met twice. The connection they had shared was more real and raw than anything he’d ever experienced in his life. He straightened his shoulder and pushed the thoughts away, he couldn’t be sad in front of the Avengers. He downed the rest of the first drink and picked up the second as he watched the lights reflect off the shiny floor. Nat eyed the man as he started on his second drink and grabbed his hand, leading him through the open room. “Do you dance much, Mr. Spider-Man?” She asked as she turned to face him.

“I do, but only slow dancing.” He chuckled and smiled at her. Her constant tight-laced attitude was almost reassuring to Peter, like she would be honest more often than the other teammates.

“That will work, show me what you can do.” Her free hand touched his firm shoulder while her hand holding the mostly full drink was out to the side balancing its contents. Peter firmly placed his hand on her small waist and the drink in his hand was closer to his body to ensure not spilling it. The music was slow enough to press against her and gently sway. This seemed to be enough for her, she continued dancing with him while drinking from her glass on occasion. The song faded into another and they continued while holding minor conversation.

“Did you bet on me taking my mask off?” Peter asked as he watched her strict features.

“Yes.” She replied before taking another drink of her nearly finished glass.

“Is that why you’re dancing with me?”

“No.” She said with the same tone as before.

“You’re pleasant to talk to.” He half sassed and raised his own glass this time before looked around the room at the loud party-goers.

“We are trustworthy. I know you’ll remove your mask soon enough.” She answered briefly before pulling away from him with a soft smile.

A loud crash startled both of them and basically the entire hall. The sound had come from the ceiling and floor. On the ground next to the food tables was a red and black puddle of a large man. “I meant to face plant!” the voice boomed forcing Peter to smile. 


	5. Just Super pt. 2

Then came another more angry voice, “How did you get in here?!” Tony was fuming and grabbing the man off the floor to continue his conversation while looking at the man’s mask. The leather was housing obvious broken bones that were in the early stage of healing themselves.

Deadpool stood tall, pulling away from furious hands and patted Tony’s head, “Jarvis and I may be in love.”

“You weren’t invited to this party Wade!” Tony shouted in Deadpool’s face. His own face was screwed into a unflattering grimace.

“Wade Wilson may not have been, but what about Deadpool? Look on the list. D-E-A-D-P-“ 

“I know how to spell! I do not want you here. You’ve already cracked my floor.” He pointed to the human shaped cracks in the otherwise pristine marble. 

“If you had installed inflated floors like I asked, then I could have avoided that.” Deadpool folded his arms even as Steve Rogers put a hand on his shoulder. The equally tall hero was looking between the men fighting pettily.

“Hello, Wade. I think Tony is just shocked to see you arrive so late.” Steve smiled, Peter know the Avengers had mixed feelings about Deadpool. He was unpredictable but also proved he could be valuable. “Tony, you know shoving him out will be useless.” Tony seemed to deflate and wave his hand. “Whatever.” Iron Man sulked off to meet Bruce Banner who was surely repeating what Steve had said more sweetly to his friend.

Deadpool then looked up at Steve and swooned, “Captain America, my hero.” This had both men laughing and shaking hands before Steve did what he always did, returned to stand beside Bucky. Peter looked at Natasha and gently pulled her hand up to his exposed lips and kissed it. “Thank you for the dance.” She nodded, taking his empty glass for him as they split towards their separate friends.

 

 

“That wasn’t much of a Miley entrance.” Spider-Man poked Deadpool in the chest.

“I decided that cracking Tony’s precious floor was more satisfying than a wrecking ball. I wanted an entrance not ending the party.” The two men cracked-up over the human shaped crack and wandered towards the food tables. 

“You’re mask is still up.” Deadpool whispered to his friend standing beside him who only nodded.

“They have a bet going on when I’ll take my mask off tonight. I figured I’d tease the whole night.” The bare lips smirked as the food on their plates were piling up rapidly. Deadpool watched the lips curl into the wicked smile, causing his heart to flutter. As much as he wanted this bet to be won tonight so he too could see what was under the mask, he knew better. He swallowed the dirty thoughts those lips were surfacing and chose to snicker instead. The two men walked off towards the tables hidden beside the bar.

“Do you want a drink, Pool?” Peter asked as he set the plate down beside Wade’s two mountain plates. The man shook his head and Peter nodded before going to the bar for third time. Hawkeye and Black Widow cut their conversation short and watched the spandex draped man, “Let me know when you finish that drink.” Clint said smoothly. 

“Why?” Peter looked over at him while his drink was made. 

“Because my bet was 3rd drink and Deadpool showing up.” His smirk was hiding details to the bet. Peter rolled his eyes but smiled anyway. 

“My bet is Tony rips it off.” Nat said calmly beside her smirking bow loving friend.

“Little faith, my friends. I’m winning this ridiculous bet over my identity.” Peter replied to the duo as he took his drink from the bartender and left to return to his food. Deadpool quickly turned his head from Peter, which he knew meant his mask was rolled up. Spider-Man nodded and sat down next to him. They didn’t look at each other, maintaining the privacy clause of the non-verbal friendship contract they had. 

“Did you tell Clint how old I am?’ Peter asked gently after a couple bites.

“That little bird brain of his is rather manipulative. I cannot be blamed for any smack I talk during video games.” Pool replied with an embarrassed laugh after forcefully swallowing his half chewed food.

“I guess it’s a good idea, considering this is a drinking, gambling, and smack talking party.” Spider-Man muttered before returning to eating his pizza. 

“I’m sorry.” The quiet apology surprised both men. Peter quickly grabbed his drink and swallowed a mouthful. “It’s okay.” 

“What drink number is that?” Wade asked as he briefly caught a glimpse of the flushed bare cheeks and pouty lips.

“3, Clint loses his bet if I get through this without the mask coming off.” Peter smiled.

“Ooooh, let’s teach him. Down it and go get another one, I’ll help you keep it on tonight.” Wade held his breath at both of those statements, he knew the man would feel the alcohol starting about now which would make keeping the mask on hard. He also would genuinely help the man even if he too wanted the half pulled up mask completely off.

“That is both a bad idea and good idea.” Spider-Man giggled as he swallowed more of his drink. He would be lying if he said he wasn’t feeling the two drinks buzz his brain. He knew that he didn’t want any of the heroes to win this bet. As he held the glass in front of him and watched the sweat drip down the side of it, he wondered if he could make it through this drink and possibly another without being terribly intoxicated. _Who am I kidding?_

“I-“ he started before looked to the man beside him seeing the part of his face still exposed. If his brain wasn’t terribly fuzzy he could have sworn the scared lips looked oddly familiar. Maybe it was the alcohol making his entire body shift towards the man in a slow gravitation pull. “I don’t think I should get another drink.” He finally said with a shy smile. Wade’s breath hitched at the utterly adorable way his friend was behaving. The beautiful pink lips curling upward and light flush of his cheeks were driving him crazy. Wade turned away from him and nodded. “You’d need good ol’ DP to hold your hair while you barf in the toilet.”

“You are always so nice.” The words escaped alcohol loosened lips and a gloved hand moved up to cover the embarrassed exposed face. The other hand was still holding the glass of pale opaque liquid. A motion that every human on the verge of drunken stupor seemed to do was performed by Peter Parker in that moment, which was absentmindedly taking another drink despite the obvious verge of intoxication. He swallowed before realizing he’d nearly finished the entire third drink. _Shit._

A warm large hand was on his back, forcing him to look back to the friend beside him whose mask was back in place. “Think you can stand, Spidey?” He calmly asked the man.

The hero nodded and shifted out of chair lazily before realizing just how much the alcohol had taken hold. It was Deadpool who spoke first. “Didn’t you say alcohol wears off quick?”

“Yeah… It should be worn off soon perhaps not soon enough.” He gripped his stomach and a muscled arm wrapped around his waist. 

“Think some dancing or even some parkour around this fuck pad would help?” Deadpool was laughing at his own words causing Peter to join in. “I don’t think I could parkour around anything.”

Deadpool started walking him past the bar, “Dancing it is then! I can totally out dance you, baby boy!”

Peter smiled up at the man who was flexing the arm not around his waist. As they passed by Clint and Nat, Wade boasted, “Drink 3 down bird brains!” Clint sighed and handed Peter one hundred dollars and said, “Nights not over Spidey.”

The red clad duo made their way to the stage lit area Peter had just danced with Natasha. He looked around at the lights again, this time they were swaying and melting into each other as the third drink held his eyes and thoughts captive. When the arm around his waist tried to pull away Peter quickly wrapped his arms around the thick muscles neck of his friend. He inhaled the gunpowder and leather scent off the man and sighed. Wade was still before gently placing his hands on Peter’s sides. “If you wanted to dance with the weird kid who’s packing at this prom all you had to do was ask.” 

“If you’re the weird kid who brings guns to the prom and I’m the nerd who is tricked into coming by the Prom King isn’t it only natural to dance together?” Peter nuzzled into the muscled chest, he thought about his words, wondering if they made any sense.

“You can still talk smarticated while drunk. I like it. So in this high school scenario, would we be the only men dancing together?” Wade smiled and just braced his friend to stand upright.

“Probably, although the jocks would be sneaking off to the bathroom to blow each other.” Peter started to sway his hips to the music.

“So, if I’m the weird kid who came armed, does that mean I came to shoot up the prom or just to show off to the nerdy kid?” 

“Is that why you bring your weapons everywhere? To show off for me?” Peter leaned his head up to nuzzle the neck of the man holding him. He could feel the muscles tense under the leather. Peter continued moving his hips to the music and hum along with the lyrics. Only when his crotch brushed against Wade’s thigh did he discover his erection. His blush a vibrant red when he realized Wade must have felt it too.

“I would say it worked.” Wade teased the younger man and refrained from moving alongside him. 

“So, Tony called you Wade…” Peter spoke softly trying to change the subject.

“Yeah.” Wade looked down at the man rubbing his face into his chest.

“Can I call you Wade?” The honesty and inner thoughts were on the verge of fully gushing from the drunken younger man.

“Call me whatever you want baby boy. Do want to go sit?” Wade said as he saw sweat dripping from the flushed cheeks. 

“Is that an offer?” Peter smiled and looked up at the masked man he was leaning against.

“Fuck.. you little tease.” Wade eyed the lips perfectly caught in a smile and chuckled though it was lost in the music.

“I want to dance with you, Wade.” Peter said in earnest, wishing he could make out some kind of actual expression from the man. Though he knew Deadpool enough to see his brow was quirked under the mask.

“Drunk Spidey is a horndog.”

Peter pressed his body against Wade more firmly and smiled. Again his hips moved nearly begging the other to just dance with him. Wade caved almost immediately and ran his hands to touch the stretched back in the spandex while slowly moving his hips. The younger man touched the masked neck his arms were wrapped around and continued to press into the hips moving against him. His mind was wondering back to the strong chest and darkened face so close to his. The strong chest and arms that held him possessively that night were intoxicating much like Deadpool was making him feel right now. He sighed into the movements. He ran his hands down Wade’s chest and again the same imagery from that night nearly three weeks ago surfaced and made his cock twitch against the hips pressed against him. Wade touched the back and his own mind wondered to a night he had tried to forget. The hallucinations lately had seemed so real, he wondered if this current moment was one of them. Though, he knew Spider-Man was drunk so this probably was real. The hands on his chest surged his recent hallucinations to the forefront. That beautiful man touching him the same way, that face eying his bare one in desire. Peter.

“Shit, it’s so hot in here.” Peter whispered and wiped his face with his suit covered forearm. The third drink had brought him to a state of heat, want, and frustration that was nearing panic. As if on cue of the world having it out for Peter Parker he ripped his mask off and sighed. “I wonder if anyone bet on me ripping it off during a heat stroke.” 

Wade felt fluffy itchy hair on his chin before he heard the words slurred from the overheated man he was holding. He looked down hesitantly and froze with fear and shock. The bright glittering hazel eyes looked up at him in confusion. “Wade?”

“Peter?” Wade spoke as if he’s seen a ghost. Peter tensed.

“How do you know my name?”

Wade shook his head and stepped back. “Th-that can’t..”

“How do you know my name?” Peter repeated this time anger in his voice. “I thought you didn’t look up info on me!”

Wade just stood there in shock, staring at the man he’s hallucinated at a club three weeks ago and even again last night. The thought of his friend being the one he’d shared such instant intense connections with so briefly was throwing his panic into overdrive. 

 

“Who bet on overheating??” Tony shouted as he stood beside the now unmasked hero with Steve, Nat, Clint, and Bruce. The latter raised his hand. Peter looked in disbelief from Deadpool to the Avengers. Bruce looked into Peter’s face. “Tony, did you look at his face?”

Tony finally did and nearly shouted, “Peter?? My prized pupil?!”

Peter covered his face to hide the blush and frustration. “Why does the world have it out for me?”

Bruce wrapped Peter in a warm hug to ease the embarrassment, “The most brilliant minds are forced to suffer worse than the average. Take it from me.” Peter looked up at the man who internally housed a gigantic angry man within. He smiled briefly and looked up for Deadpool to see he was gone. “Where’d Deadpool go?”

Everyone looked and saw the mercenary was indeed gone. Tony laughed, “He was probably upset that he didn’t win the bet.”

“Did he bet?”

“No.”

 

 

 

 

Deadpool stormed an alley between his apartment and Stark Tower. He hiked his leg and kicked a pallet against the wall until it splintered into tons of pieces. He looked around for a living soul, needing to take out his frustrations on something, some one. “Why? Why does it have to be Spider-Man?” He punched the dumpster this time and the loud sound of metal clanging and bones breaking left his head spinning.  
 **Uh, cause we don’t get happy endings**.  
Maybe it’s not that bad.  
 **HAHAHAHA ohhhhh, that’s gold**  
I’d like an upgrade from yellow.  
 **Yeah, and I’m Evan Peters.**  
That’s not even comparable.  
“Shut the fuck up!”  
 **Ruuuuude.**  
Spidey is our friend. We’ve kept it that way to not ruin him. But what it…  
 **Don’t even. You refused to let me tear that ass up, now you want to smooch with him??**  
We already did!  
“No, we didn’t. I’m fucking hallucinating!”  
 **Ooooh, poor guy.**  
We aren’t…  
“Shut up!”  
 **Just get home already, you’re not actually hurting anyone.**  
Yeah, we can just go home and take care of this like a civilized man.  
 **Wank it, Blank it.**  
Sounds good.

  
“Blank it only sounds better. I’m sick of you two.”  
Wade whipped home like a hell bent scorned lover. He left his door open as he stormed into his room and tore through his closet. He pulled out .45 and sat down in the closet.   
**Get on with it then. Shit. I’m bored.**  
All over the cleanish clothes?  
“Yes.”

  
He looked at the clean barrel for a long moment and pulled his mask off. Lovingly he placed the cold metal in his mouth and looked out the window at the dark sky and hazy lights from the city. New York was definitely a place for someone like him, though he wished he could justify his feelings for someone like Spider-Man or even Peter. Who he refused to admit were the same. He closed his eyes to sigh and opened them again. If getting rid of the boxes briefly would let him think straight then that’s what he was going to do. As he pulled the trigger and faintly heard the loud bang he swore he saw Peter’s shocked face and red and blue spandex.


	6. Red, Black, and Blue

The deafening crack and splatter that followed left a gaping hole in Peter’s heart matching the hole now in the back of his friend’s marred head. A ringing swarmed his still intoxicated mind as his eyes moved across the gruesome scene of Wade’s self-inflicted gunshot wound. The gun itself was still held in a stiffening hand, the red and black mask was draped over heavy combat boots. Hazel eyes clenched shut tightly after catching the fleeting life in whiskey colored eyes now dark and empty. He fought the burning tears and swallowed hard to stop the constriction in his throat. After a brief internal struggle he opened his eyes again and looked at the scarred face through thick tears. As he stared at the beautiful man lying dead in the small filthy closet was not only Deadpool and Wade but the mysterious man he’s sought out for three weeks. The weight of these truths forced those thick tears to finally fall in a stream of pain and anguish. Peter kneeled beside the man. His vision blurred as he crawled to him and laid his head on the broad chest. 

Deadpool was his friend; he was slowly realizing that Wade was as well. He also realized Wade was the man he shared two brief and powerful experiences with. For those three people to actually be one he’s known for four years made the feelings spar for dominance in this confusing situation. Now, to top it off, Wade must have caught on to this situation at the Tower. Peter knew Wade talked about offing himself on occasion but to see it happen was not one he wished to ever have happen again. He had accepted that Gwen’s death wasn’t his fault even though he’s the one who snapped her neck. He accepted Uncle Ben’s death wasn’t his fault even though he let the thug escape his grasp because he didn’t care enough to fight back. To see the man he had deep rooted feelings for kill himself in this dirty closet because he was scared to face his feelings was devastating. He finally lifted his head from the broad chest and looked into the mysterious man’s face. The blood trail down his lips and the blood haloing his head was poetically desolate. Still, Peter leaned up and pressed a soft kiss to the cold parted lips before standing up and getting to work on this mess.

When the darkness wasn’t so dark anymore, Wade realized he was awake. He peered into the darkness to make sense of where he was. _That’s my ceiling. What is wrong with this though?_ He moved his head despite the piercing pain. The closet door was open and the boxes were pulled out. Where he expected to see a smattering of red and white bits was a clean wall. Sitting up suddenly wasn’t a good idea, but he pushed through it. He was in bed, tucked in and still in his suit. A quick check of the wall behind him confirmed it was clear of blood and brains as well. On the nightstand sat his .45 mostly clean and his mask. Thankfully the boxes weren’t here to mess with him. He decided to get up and walk into the living room, finding the front door closed and locked. Something wasn’t right but Wade couldn’t figure out why. _.. I shot myself. I came home and fucking killed myself. I did…right?_ The confusing and raging feelings were painful. Giving up on understanding he walked back to his bed, stripping himself this time and resting his back on the bed before allowing himself to drift back into uninterrupted sleep.

 

 

A solid thirty days without seeing Deadpool passed by for Peter painfully slow. Though it was intentional on his part, the pain still came in waves. He went to school, worked, came home, did homework, ate, slept, repeat. He opted out of patrolling for a month which was beyond hard but he couldn’t risk seeing Deadpool. Not until he was ready. This entire fragile situation could go two complicated ways, their friendship ending or their friendship changing entirely. Peter wanted things the way they were, and he knew Wade would too. There was just no way they could ever be the same. 

 

Day forty-five was the day Peter decided to pull his suit on and go for patrol. The night went smoothly until he saw a man pointing a gun at a cabby trying to car jack him. Spider-Man landed softly beside him and gripped his wrist tightly.

“Wanna drop the gun yourself or do I need to make you?” 

Would be carjacker glared up at the masked vigilante. He tried to jerk his arm away from the tight grip. Spider-Man just clenched harder and started twisting. “Is that your answer?”

The cabby jumped out of the car and grabbed Spider-Man’s arm and jerked him away from the carjacker with more strength than a cabby should have. His neck jolted painfully, _Oh, now you tell me! What’s the point of spider senses if-_ His face met the windshield of the yellow cab, the hands holding his arm and now his head, rubbed it into the broken glass. Peter saw the blood before feeling the cuts. An emotion he hadn’t felt in a while took over- rage. He swung his foot off the ground and kicked the obviously mutant cabby in the groin and pulled his body away from him in the second he had to spare. Quickly webbing the gun away from the not carjacker and tossing his as far as he could before jumping on top of cab. He turned to shoot a web at the cabby’s face but the machinery he was standing on started shifting forcing him to jump and roll to the ground.

“Can’t you be a normal cabby?!” Peter growled at the man now lifting the cab and hurling it at him. His roll this time barely dodged the flying yellow machinery. The cabby just laughed and pressed a button on his seemingly normal belt. The not carjacker flashed into odd mechanics of a humanoid before dissipating entirely.  
“Shit!” Peter hissed and got up from his crouch to glare at the man. The large bulk of a man, probably 280 pounds of 6’7” muscles bundled in a ripping button-up that was now charging at him. Spider-Man darted past him to the right and leapt up to grab hold of his back. He shimmied up to awkwardly wrap his arm around the man’s thick neck. When all he felt was body convulsing laughter, he peeked at his face. _Shit! Mistake_! The big hands grabbed his arm and head again, pulling on him to get the young hero off his back. 

“No! Bad cabby!” He yelled as he tightened his own grip. This would be easier if he too wasn’t now being choked out. They both grunted as arms and hands pressed into their windpipes. Never had the struggle been more real in this millennials life. Blackness formed a vignette around his eyes causing his grip to slip slightly. This was enough of a slacking grip for the cabby to finally rip him off his back and toss him towards the ground like a piece of trash. Peter forced his body to roll instead of slid. Once gravity slowed his painful rolling he stared up at the sky. The blood on his face felt cool in the air which meant his mask was cut up. Pain and air touched part of his body too, meaning the same. He coughed out a small, “fuck!” Before a boot pressed on his stomach forcing him to groan and look up. Never in his life had he been happier to see the red and black mask peering down at him; though the happiness was short lived when a desert eagle was whipped out of his hip holster and emptied five rounds into the hulk of a cabby. The thud echoed as loudly as the shots. 

Peter knew better than chew out the mercenary for saving his life, so opted to rest his pulsing head against concrete of the road he was lying in. “Thank you, Pool.”

A gloved hand was offered to him, “Anytime baby boy.”

Peter allowed himself to be pulled up, instantly regretting the decision when the pain shot through his entire body forcing his knees to buckle. Deadpool was quick to catch him.

“Swooning makes up for ignoring me, Spidey-Pie.” The cheeriness of the voice didn’t seemed fake, but was definitely laced with another emotion.

“I’ll remember that.” Peter laughed as he wrapped a bruised arm around Wade. 

“Soooooo, I’ll take you home and order food. Oh! And I have some Once Upon A Time to catch up on.” Wade offered in more of a matter of fact way. Peter wanted to resist, but again opted for appeasing Wade’s needs.

“Sounds good.” Said the beat up hero as he leaned into his friend while they head towards Peter's apartment, that Wade had been to several times as Deadpool. Peter was determined to talk about things right with Wade. They both deserved that.

 _It's going to be a long night...._ The friends both groaned internally at the shared thought.


	7. WTFWWW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ONCE UPON A TIME SPOILERS!!

The walk to Peter’s apartment was slow and painful. Wade wanted to stop off to grab food for their binge watching they were about to embark on. All the tacos in the world wouldn’t ease the pain in Peter’s beat up body, though definitely would make his stomach happy. Once finally to the apartment Wade haphazardly placed the bag of food on the couch before guiding the injured man to the kitchen. He dug for the first aid kit they had used numerous times together that he knew the other kept in one of the cabinets. “Top left, Pool.”

Deadpool laughed and pulled it out, “I’m gonna clean you up then we can slay some food!’ The tone in his voice was soothing and excited even though his entire being was tense at having to tend to the wounds on Peter’s body. He tried not to let his eyes linger while Spider-Man rolled down the top half of his suit to reveal bruising and lacerations along his ribs, arms, collar and neck. The choke marks were what Wade focused on, it was arousing but also upsetting. He immediately got to work cleaning up the open wounds on the slender muscles bicep and shoulder. Peter was stilled and quiet during the process even as Wade stitched up one particularly bad wound. The thoughts consuming his mind weren’t related to the pain, he wanted to talk to Wade about the way things were now. About their feelings, and how to move forward. _God I sound like girl._ So, as any man would do he shoved the feelings deep down and looked to his shoulder to see gloved hands placing a gauze patch over the stitches. He briefly looked up at the masked face.

"Good as new Spidey." The sometimes doctor said as he turned to throw away the trash. Wade sighed as he put the first aid kit back in the cabinet. The thought of being so close to that Peter was making his stomach knot up in frustration and confusion. He wanted to escape, he didn't want to rescue Spider-Man earlier. He almost didn't but he loved the hero. _Like, long walks on the beach, rose petals, Barry White love._ One problem, Wade was Deadpool. Deadpool wasn't exactly boyfriend material barely qualified as fuckable.

Peter smiled beneath the mask and muttered, “Thank you.” The suit was a little painful to put back on, but leaving it hanging down was way more awkward. He would have wanted Wade to touch and see. The thought made him shiver.

His old couch had never been more comfortable- which was saying a lot-, especially with a warm body a foot away from him. Obviously avoiding the elephant in the room and each other by gorging on their overflowing bag of food and staring at the TV was how this night was going to go. When food started dwindling, the nerves in full stomachs fought the food hard enough to make the men swallow hard to keep the food from making a reappearance. The silence was broken half way through the show during a commercial break by a low seemingly interested voice,

“Who would you be on OUAT, Spidey?” _Man, I am rocking this inconspicuousness like a boss._

Peter easily answered, “Belle obviously. She’s the underdog hero who’s been through more than the show will go into depth about or… Emma. Uhg, I wish I could associate with a male character for once.”

“Upon a time?” Wade smirked and the pair roared over the talking of the show, though Peter’s sounded pained from his injuries.

“I’d be Rumple, obviously. If I had magic, life would be so much easier. Oooh, or I’d be Hook. I mean, he killed his dad and traveled the world on a lonely vengeance. You’d be Emma by the way. She’s the ultimate hero, good to the core and angsty as shit.”  
  
"So, either way our personalities would be in love?” The weight of the words body slammed both men into a breathless silence. Peter gaped at how the words just slipped out. Wade gaped at how the words rang truth and brought the subject he was avoiding right to the forefront.

“W-Wade… We have to-“ The use of the name he found out by accident felt strange but right.

“I’d rather not, Peter.” Wade interrupted quickly forcing a new silence between the men as they both blankly stared at the TV. Hook was clenching his jaw while he stared at Emma, who was dealing with her inner turmoil of dying in her visions. His eyes both devastated and angry while her eyes pleaded for him to leave so she wouldn’t hurt him.

Peter lowered his eyes and whispered to the blanket, “Did the kiss mean nothing…” 

“Depends, do you go around swapping spit with every ugly mother fucker who pays attention to?” The mercenary swallowed thickly after the razor sharp words escaped his now venomous lips. He closed his eyes under the mask.

“…You fucking asshole.” Peter’s gaze was quickly on the man who was trying to push him away with harmful personal blows.  
“Does hurting me make you feel better? Does blowing your brains out make you feel better? Care to know what they do to me? No. Of course not.” The younger hero was standing up now, towering over the man trying to tear him down emotionally. He tensed as Wade stood up and returned the stance.

“Why would I give a fuck about you? You’re just some little brat playing hero. Did you enjoy the gun swallowing act after the party?” The realization that it had been Peter in his apartment when he killed himself was coursing guilt and shame through his body. He didn't like those emotions though, so instead they fueled the rage fire. Wade watched the hero seethe through his rigid body. He actually expected Peter to just demand him leave, not the powerful high kick to his face that knocked him to the ground. The hardwood was mostly clean except the blood droplets that fell through his mask and splattered it. A cackle erupted from his bloody lips as he forced himself to stand up. If emotions could be fully conveyed through masks the men would see that their hate filled expressions matched in intensity. Wade shifted his neck allowing it to crack, before he surged forward and landed a punch into the already bruised ribs of the hero. His ministrations were met with a pained hiss, and returned with his wrist being grabbed. Peter used the full magnitude of his strength to slam Wade to the floor. The crack from the now splintered wood floor and the matching crack of Wade’s bones were deafening. All the pent up and bottled emotions he had for the mercenary were gushing out in the most basic primal feeling- anger. A quick launch from his place by the couch landed him on top of Wade, forcing two blows of a closed fist to his masked face. Before he just straddled him gripping his suit by the red fabric covering his chest.  

“I did not enjoy watching your brains hit the wall of your filthy closet.” The grip on the suit tightened and pulled the stilled mercenary up from the floor. “If you didn’t give a fuck about me you wouldn’t have helped me get home tonight.” Peter ripped Wade’s mask off to look at the bloodied marred face. “Are you trying to tell me these four years were just you fucking with me??”

Wade laughed despite being so exposed to the angry hero. He kept his whiskey colored eyes on the red mask so close to his, “I was always trying to fuck you, Spidey.”

Peter loosened one hand to rip his own mask off to meet the cruelty in Wade’s eyes with sadness in his own hazel eyes before returning the hand. The deep brown eyes changed and quickly looked away from the face revealed to him. Wade couldn't look at the beautiful face contorted with sadness. He could feel the blood drying around his chin as slender fingers clenching his suit shook him slightly. 

“You can’t even look at me! Look me in the eyes and tell me it all meant nothing!” The quivering in Peter’s voice was telling to the thick tears in his hazel eyes. 

“We don’t owe each other anything.” Wade finally shifted his head back to meet the teary eyes gazing down at him. His voice tainted with resignation. Peter swallowed and willed the tears to subside as he tried desperately to read the neutral face below him. All the pain in his heaving chest was begging him to do something, anything to change the air in the room. Again the powerful forces controlling his mind when it came to the gravitational pull around Wade, sucked him in and he fiercely pressed his lips against the others. 


	8. Smooth, Parker

Peter had never seriously looked at the white lightly aged ceiling in his living room. It was almost like he didn’t know the ceiling existed before this very moment. He would forever be aware of it now, especially because he was yelling obscenities drenched in pleasure at it.

“Oh, god. Wade! AHHH! Fuck!” Peter could feel the calloused hands roughly wandering and clawing his arched body that was furiously riding the large cock of one Wade Wilson. Peter felt his back slam onto the cold wood floor, his body instantly weighed down by a marred body. Fierce hands slammed next to his head and muscled hips rammed against his, digging the large girth further into his body.

“Fuck!” erupted the bark from Wade above him, as he too furiously slammed his hips against Peter, who was clawing up the scarred and muscled arms. 

“Oh, God! Wade! Wade! WADE!” Peter arched his body and screamed as his cum spilled between their sweating bodies. One last fierce thrust brought Wade to his orgasm, a primal growl releasing from his mouth. The two friends panted heavily and stayed tangled for what felt like hours. 

When Wade pulled himself away from Peter, he stood up and started searching for his suit. Peter sat up and lifted himself to his shaky legs with a pained sigh. He leaned down, which was a mistake, and pulled the leather suit from table behind the couch. He walked over to Wade who was pulling his boot from the sink where Peter had tossed it. “The other one is by the bookshelf in the shards of my vase.” Wade took the suit and laughed.

“My shoe can replace the vase. I can’t insure any flowers will be happy.” The pair burst out into snorts and chuckles.

“No, that’s okay. Thanks though.”

“If your stitches look bad tomorrow text me and I’ll use my amazing walking powers to be here in 30 minutes.” Again the pair laughed and Peter just nodded.

“Patrol tomorrow?” Wade asked innocently. 

“…Yeah. Yeah! Of course.” Peter smiled up at the man who was slipping his suit back on.

“Good. I’ve got good leads I’ve been dying to tell you about.” The weapons were all back where they belonged all that was left was the mask which, Wade wouldn’t put on.

“Oh? My first night patrolling again was amazing. A freak cabby threw his cab at me.” Wade looked down at his mask but smiled.

“Then some cool ass bro came and shot the cabby in the head.”

Peter smiled with a slight blush touching his cheeks. “Yes, that happened too.”

“See you tomorrow, Spidey.” Wade said as he pulled his mask on. Peter opened the window, knowing the man preferred theatrics. “Later, Pool.”

 

Once Peter closed the window he looked down at the splintered wood of his living room floor where he’d thrown Wade then fucked him. Peter quickly covered his mouth. “Shit!” This obviously didn’t go like it should have. He knew this tactic, the pair were professionals at the tactic. Act like everything besides the now had happened. “Fuuuuuuuck!” He glared up at the spot on the ceiling he’d been nearly praying to while riding Wade.

 

 

 

  
As Peter sat at his computer trying to do everything to not think about meeting up Deadpool in two hours, his phone chimed. He knew who it was before he checked, no Spider Senses needed.

 

> [Pool]  
>  how are the stitches holding up?
> 
> [Spidey]  
>  Fine. I’m seeing you in a few, you could have waited to ask.
> 
> [Pool]  
>  Meh I wanted to make sure you were gonna show up
> 
> [Spidey]  
>  I would have told you if I weren’t. Everything okay?

 

 

Peter stared at his phone, the response was taking a bit so he set it down and went back to looking through his portfolio. Five minutes passed before another chime, he looked at the screen for a long moment.  
  


> [Pool]  
>  Ya. Just thinking.

 

Peter stared at the reply for a while longer. “Shit.”

> [Spider]  
>  Oh? Bout what?

 

Peter put his phone down and rubbed his eyes. “Yeah…. Play dumb. This is totally gonna be alright. No awkwardness what so ever. You only fucked your best friend AND the guy you fell in love with after one hot meeting in a shitty club.”

> [Pool]  
>  You’re cute when you play innocent.

 

Shivers ran through Peter’s body at the response. “Is he fucking with me?!”

 

> [Spidey]  
>  Heh. If you say so, Pool.

 

Wade looked at his phone with a smirk, he knew Peter was freaking out. He always did when put on the spot.

 

> [Pool]  
>  You’re even cuter when you get flustered

 

After pressing send, Wade looked up from his phone at the curtains hanging over his window. They were definitely not what he would put up if Martha Fucking Stewart was to show up wanting to cook him some grade A jailbait tacos. No, they were just ratty and the only thing he could really see in his dark room. He should be happy. He got to fuck Spidey. The hot ass he’d been after for so long. There weren’t even strings attached! Well, that would be a lie. They had feelings for each other, they both knew it. It was just so, “Complicated.”

 

> [Spidey]  
>  Is this the part where you ask me what I’m wearing?

 

Wade burst into laughter, the man sure knew how to make him smile.

> [Pool]  
>  Well?
> 
> [Spidey]  
>  Seriously
> 
> [Pool]  
>  What’s wrong? 
> 
> [Pool]  
>  You never sext before? 
> 
> [Pool]  
>  I thought millennials were all over that
> 
> [Spidey]  
>  I just slipped into my back brace, the belt loops to my khakis are rubbing against my nipples and riding all the right places. Want me to be a bad girl and take out my retainer?

 

The men were both breathless curled up with their phone, their laughter would be concerning to eavsdroppers.

> [Pool]  
>  Oh ya baby let me just take out my dentures. I’ll give you the best gumming of your life.
> 
> [Spidey]  
>  You know what I like big boy. 
> 
> [Pool]  
>  You bet I do, baby boy

 

 

Peter froze at the sight of Wade’s nickname for him. “Oh god… Fake sexting is still sexting! No, no, no, no. How do I end this? Shit….”

> [Spider]  
>  :) see ya soon, Pool

 

 

Peter checked ten separate times to be sure that wasn’t a winking face before pressing send. He leaned back in his chair and ruffled his hair. “I hate fuck my friend… then fake sext him. What the fuck is wrong with me?” Peter groaned loudly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAHAHA I'm so sorry.


	9. Odd Look

Deadpool and Spider-Man thanked whatever God, Forces of Evil, and Mommy Issues controlled the criminals tonight. They were out thick and armed, forcing the duo into constant battle stances. Thoughts and feelings could wait for justice.

Peter jumped over the man pointing a gun at him, a small turn allowed him to grip the man’s shoulder, dig his boot into his back and flip him over his body as his spandex body touched the ground. He was up in a crouch judging the movements of the remaining when he finally heard the heavy body hit the ground some ways off. He noticed Wade on top of one of men tying his hands behind his back, the man was a bloody pulp but alive at least. The smell of gunpowder flared his nostrils as he heard the loud clap of the hammer hitting the drop lever forcing the bullet out of the chamber allowing him just enough time to react. Another clap resonated before a third, this time the sound of metal clanging against the ground followed by a heavy thud. Peter looked over in time to see Wade pointing his own handgun at the last man standing, a click of the hammer cocking made Peter shout, “Pool!”

The tense body remained still. Spider-Man walked over towards Deadpool with his hands up to coax the mercenary from killing the criminal. He looked down at the bloody mess surrounding the now dead criminal who had shot at him moments before. Wade was very overprotective; this was a common occurrence when it came to Spider-Man’s wellbeing. Peter watched the gun, his stomach churning at the sudden thought of Wade's cold face after he had shot himself. The swirl of emotions for his friend rising to the surface as he watched his rigid figure now. Peter desperately wanted to go back to the night they had their chance encounter at the club. He wanted to hold that somewhat sad and strong man, tell him he loved him, and had for a while. But he was dealing with Deadpool right now. 

“I refuse to let little shits shoot at you. Especially since you walk around unarmed.” Deadpool’s tone was dangerous, and stern, leaving Peter with goose bumps.

“I know. This guy didn’t shoot at me though.”

“You’re right.” Deadpool stated in the same tone. Spider-Man watched both men closely. He heard the criminal rustling his hand which was still holding the gun. Peter’s eyes widened, the idiot was actually considering shooting one of the red clad super humans. Peter quickly looked at Wade and saw the muscle in his arm flex as he pulled the trigger, just as the hyper sensitive man covered his ears and lowered his eyes. The body fell over Wade’s boot and nearly on Peter. Wade barely had time to holster his gun before rage fueled actions forced his back to slam into the wall. “What the fuck, Wade?”

“You saw it. I know you did.” Wade was glad the two had their masks on, he would have crumbled at the sight of those hazel eyes.

“You know I don’t want to see you kill people!”

Wade let a growl pass his lips beneath the mask before he grabbed the spandex covering Peter’s body and rolled so he could slam the man into the wall like he had been.

“Then why do you bother partnering up with me?!” Anger was dominating his words, despite the pit of sadness constricting Wade’s stomach. 

“Because I-“ Peter quickly bit his tongue, he didn’t want to finish the sentence. He knew it would complicate the whole situation they were trying to ignore. Peter turned his head away from the heated anger between them. Only to gasp when felt his mask lifted revealing only his neck. Bare lips planted needy kisses there claiming his sensitive skin, with possessive bites following

 

“W-Wade?” Peter questioned as his arms struggled against the strong hands holding his wrists to the wall. Wade continued despite the questioning tone and movements from Peter. The mercenary pressed his hips against the lithe body within his grasp. He knew this wasn’t right, but he also knew there was no way he was going to talk about their feelings. A raspy moan told him the other didn’t want to talk about their feelings either. If hate sex was all they were going to have, then Wade was going to indulge until Peter finally walked away from the friendship entirely. Peter, the Peter he met at the club was the same Peter who started the hate sex last night. Who was also Spider-Man, the same Spider-Man that was furiously seething in front of him. His mind was bouncing between lust, hate, and love for his friend, forcing his body to mindlessly act. His hand released on of the wrists so his fingers were detaching the clasps and loops holding the suit bottom to the top, cause ya know bathroom breaks, and pulling them down as he pulled the still covered legs around his waist. Peter’s free hand grabbed at Wade’s shoulder and tried to separate them which was a feeble attempt because he too wanted this strange attention. He knew though, he knew this would hurt because there was no way in hell he would be wet enough to even handle half of what Wade had to offer. A shuffle under his body and slick fingers were shoved into his body. They seemed more focused on stretching him momentarily then pleasuring him. Before Peter could even enjoy it he felt Wade line his cockhead up with his slightly lubed, slight stretched rim. He gripped the collar of Wade’s suit and huffed. He wasn’t going to let Wade win. Peter did what any man would do and bucked his hips to swallow half of the cock painfully, ripping intense moans from both of them. 

“You’re such a cockslut, Spidey” Wade breathed against Peter’s ear as he bucked his own hips forward pushing himself in the rest of the way. Peter was silently screaming, he couldn’t catch his breath after the sudden pain and fullness. Wade didn’t wait for him to catch it, he started rocking his hips, forcing the spandex covered back to scrape against the wall. A loud gasp and pant finally came from Peter who gripped the broad shoulders holding his down.

“You’re cruel!” Came the breathy reply. Wade’s ministrations became more forced and erratic at the words.

“You don’t even know, baby boy.” They both heard the man who was tied up whimper from the vulgar display being put on for him by the two men. Wade smirked and looked at Peter.

“I’m gonna make you cry AND cum in front of that piece of shit. That’s how cruel I can be.”

The tears had already formed in Peter’s hazel eyes, the next round of sharp thrusts forced them to fall. He hid his masked face in Wade’s neck. Peter was willing the pain to ease faster, but Wade wasn’t letting up and neither was he. He didn’t want this sort of relationship with his best friend and the man he viewed as his soulmate, but would never admit that he saw him as such. He moaned out as Wade wrapped his gloved hand around his begging cock between their bodies. As Wade began stroking he also lean his lips down to kiss along the still exposed neck. Peter could have sworn he heard Wade apologize. But a hard bite on his collar bone erased all thoughts from him. His orgasm tore through him instantly at the rough treatment. Wade closed his eyes as he bite down on the neck. As much as he wanted to ruin Peter, he also wanted to treasure him. The quick squeeze and convulsing of Peter’s orgasm forced his own deeply within the thin body clinging to him. Wade quickly lifted his mask up, doing the same to Peter’s while he knew the man was lost in pleasure. He placed a desperately apologetic and loving kiss to his lips.

Before the man could return it he pulled away, placing the very shaky Spider-Man to stand against the wall. He adjusted his own clothes including his mask. The silence between them and alley were terrifying for the mercenary who was about to burst into a panic. A groan came from the ground, perfectly distracting him from Spider-Man who looked almost ashamed as he fixed his suit. Deadpool kneeled beside the man to say lowly, “Wanna live?” The man nodded slowly, his blood loss making him weak. “What did you see tonight?” The thug shook his head, receiving a heavy pat on his back. “Good baddy.” Deadpool raided the man’s pockets and pulled out a phone, tossing it to Peter who caught it.

“Tag ‘em and bag ‘em, Spidey! I gotta split before the fuzz shows up.” Deadpool did a kawaii pose imitating a salute, including a hand on the hip and knee lifted then started walking out of alley. Peter forced a laugh and nodded to him.

“Got it. Later, Pool.” Peter didn’t move, his body was screaming at him. It hurt to stand even. He left out a soft pained sigh.

Deadpool looked over his shoulder at the hero he had physically injured, his head lowered and the pit nearly burst with the overwhelming sadness. He heard Spider-Man speak into the phone, his voice was hoarse and weak. Deadpool quickly jumped up to climb the fire escape of the building that housed the alley the police were going to show up to. He waited and watched. Despite hurting Peter, Wade loved him.


End file.
